So Lovely
by sweetsimphony
Summary: Tentang Sehun yang suka banget sama Jongin. Kaihun.
1. Chapter 1

**So Lovely**

 **By**

 **sweetsimphony**

 **.**

 **Cast : Sehun, Kai, Krystal and Others**

 **Warn : Cerita pasaran dan jelek T-T , GS buat keperluan cerita, dan typo dimana2**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading :D**

 **.**

 **.**

Krystal dan Jongin sebenarnya saudara sepupu. Tapi Krystal bilang sama semua orang untuk jangan bilang hal ini ke Sehun. Ini akal-akalannya Krystal mau mengerjai Sehun. Dia agak sebal sama Sehun. Sehun itu suka banget sama sepupunya, Jongin. Tapi Sehun mengira kalau Krystal sama Jongin itu ada hubungan khusus. Aish, dia sering dapat pelototan gratis yang mengerikan tapi imut dari Sehun kalau mereka berpapasan. Krystal sih ketawa dalam hati aja, tapi risih juga lama-lama digituin sama Sehun, seolah-olah Krystal itu hama menjijikkan yang harus dijauhi.

.

.

Jadi begini, awal masuk kelas sebelas, Sehun jadi murid baru di sekolah mereka. Sehun udah janjian sama tetangganya, Sulli yang ternyata satu sekolah juga denganya, kalau pas baru masuk nanti Sulli harus menemani Sehun sampai Sehun hafal seluk beluk sekolah dan akrab sama teman-teman yang lain. Tapi pas hari pertama sekolah, di jam istirahat Sehun dibuat menunggu lama di depan kelasnya, Sulli tak kunjung datang menjemputnya. Karena lapar, jadilah Sehun pergi ke kantin sendiri. Duh, dia diliatin sama banyak orang, _'Aish…Sehun tau kok Sehun cantik trus imut, tapi malu kalau diliatin lama-lama sama banyak orang kayak gini…',_ batinnya risih diliatin sama anak-anak di kantin. Pas Sehun berdiri diam nunduk malu-malu kayak orang ayan, datanglah Jongin yang kebetulan mau makan juga, menyapanya dan mengajaknya duduk sama-sama. _'Ya ampun…ganteng banget, mirip banget sama member EXO yang namanya Kai, omaygatt Sehun beruntuuung..'_ jeritnya dalam hati.

Nah, sejak saat itu mereka jadi akrab. Sehun sih yang lebih sering datang ke Jongin, dengan alasan status murid barunya, minta diajarin ini itulah, diantar menemui guru ini guru itu, hahaha…keliatan banget kok Sehun suka sama Jongin. Mungkin satu sekolahan juga tau kalau si murid baru yang cantik kayak bule dan sedikit genit itu xD naksir sama si ganteng sekolah mereka. Jongin sih gak keberatan, dia kan anaknya baik, ramah, mau bantu siapa aja, apalagi bantuin Sehun yang manis dan imut kekeke~. Di kelas, Sehun punya teman akrab Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chen, kalau Sulli gak sekelas sama mereka, Sulli sekelas sama Krystal di sebelah. Sehun tiap hari _fangirling_ tentang Jongin sama mereka, yang udah bosan denger itu –itu mulu dari Sehun.

Suatu hari pas Sehun mau datengin Jongin, Sehun liat Jongin lagi duduk di kursi depan kelasnya lagi ketawa-ketawa sama seseorang. Cewek cantik, mancung, putih, rambutnya panjang. _'Itu siapa? 'Kok keliatannya akrab banget ya…bukan pacar Jongin kan? Jongin gak mungin mengkhianati Sehun…'_ batinnya. Hey hey, Sehun pemikiranmu berlebihan, lagipula memangnya apa hubunganmu dengan Jongin -_- . Sehun dengan muka masam menghampiri mereka.

Jongin ngenalin Sehun ke cewek itu, "Krystal, ini Sehun. Dia anak kelas sebelas ipa tiga."

Krystal udah tau sih, soalnya Sulli kan teman sebangkunya, sering cerita kalau anak baru yang juga tetangganya itu naksir sepupunya. Apalagi ngeliat muka Sehun yang rada cemberut gitu, makin yakinlah Krystal kalau Sehun emang suka Jongin. Aha!~ Krystal ad ide. Sambil nyodorin tangan kanannya ke Sehun dia bilang, "Hai, Sehun. Aku Krystal, aku teman dekatnya Jongin," gitu sambil salaman dan senyum manis banget penuh arti ke Sehun.

Jongin yang mendengar itu cuma ngeliat Krystal dengan raut bertanya. Kenapa gak bilang aja mereka sepupuan. Dibalas kedipan sama Krystal. Ah udahlah terserah Krystal mau bilang apa pokoknya gak macem-macem.

Sehun cuma ngangguk-ngangguk aja. Ish…dia punya saingan kayaknya. Diperhatikannya Krystal sekali lagi. Ck, saingannya berat ya.

.

.

Makin hari makin dekat Sehun ke Jongin. Jongin yang tinggi, ganteng, kulitnya coklat, baik, pinter lagi, benar-benar bikin Sehun berbunga-bunga kalau udah ngeliatnya, gak pernah absen dari usikan Sehun. Sehun kayak nempelin kertas di dahinya yang bertuliskan 'Aku Suka Sama Jongin' dan itu sejalan sama kelakuannya jadi semua orang bahkan Jongin sendiri bisa tau perasaan Sehun. Tapi ya…gitu, Jongin gak pernah bahas apa-apa soal itu. Sehun gak keberatan kok soalnya Jongin tetap bersikap ramah dan terbuka padanya, Sehun udah seneng banget. Apalagi kalau udah dikasih senyuman mautnya Jongin, duh Sehun langsung nunduk senyum malu-malu padahal dalam hatinya lagi menjerit-jerit sambil ngejambak rambut Krystal gyaaaaahhh xD

Eh..ngomong-ngomong soal Krystal, Sehun gak berani nanyainnya ke Jongin. Nanti kalo misalnya Jongin bilang Krystal itu pedekateannya atau gebetannya atau parahnya pacarnya?! Gimana dong?! Arhh ga mungkin ga mungkin! Tenang Sehun tenang, kalau Krystal pacarnya kan ga mungkin Krystal ngebiarin Sehun tiap hari ngelendotin Jongin kayak ditempelin lem. Iya benar, hahahahah. Sehun masih punya kesempatan.

Tapi, Sehun teringat percakapannya kemarin sama teman-temannya.

"Aish, itu Krystal kenapa sih kok dekat-dekat sama Jongin? Mana Jonginnya kayak senang gitu lagi."

"Ya gapapa kan Hun, emang kenapa. Krystal kan cantik cocok kok sama Jongin," yang ini Baekhyun.

"Ish Baekkie kok malah ngedukung mereka berdua. Kan udah tau kalau Sehun suka banget sama Jongin. Sehun juga cantik tau…" cemberutnya.

Teman-temannya yang mendengarkan langsung ketawa-ketawa mau muntah dan dibalas pelototan dari Sehun. Chen ngomong lagi, "hahaha…yaudah kalo Sehun yakin Sehun juga cantik kenapa takut gitu liat mereka berduaan, " ngeliat muka Sehun tambah cemberut, "kalau aku sih, jelas lebih milih Krystal. Dia itu ya, udah cantik, keren, jago dance, dia juga direbutin sama anak-anak basket, –Chen ikut ekskul basket btw-, dia itu juga jadi _lead cheers,_ dari awal masuk sekolah dulu udah banyak yang lirik, _sexy_ pula, _perfect…_ " kata Chen pake muka songong.

"Huaa Chen jahat banget kok gitu sih ngomongnya! Ish nyebelin! Sehun juga bisa tau!"

Teman-temannya makin ngakak, tapi ngeliat muka Sehun yang udah mau nangis akhirnya Kyungsoo diam, "kalau Sehun gak mau kalah saing dari Krystal, Sehun harus bisa melebihi kemampuan Krystal kalo gitu."

.

.

Dari situ, Sehun mulai ikut ekskul dance juga sama kayak Krystal. Selain dance Krystal juga ikut ekskul masak, tapi Sehun benar-benar anti untuk yang satu itu. Jadi dia mau habis-habisan di kelas dance aja. Oke, berlebihan. Dan Krystal yang tau ini makin kesal. Memang Sehun punya kemampuan dance yang lumayanlah dibilang, masih bagusan Krystal sih tapi karena Sehun imut-imut bikin orang pada gemes, bau-baunya Sehun bakal disama-samain sama dia. Ughh…apalagi pas tau alasannya untuk Jongin, Krystal jadi pengen nonjok Jongin. Tapi salah Jongin apa? Salahnya, Krystal sebenarnya udah bilang ke Jongin soal Sehun yang makin menjadi-jadi, tapi Jongin cuma senyum ketawa-ketawa ganteng aja ngedengernya.

"Hahahaha benar Sehun begitu?"'

"Iya. Kenapa gak kamu tembak aja sih, biar dia kalem gitu?" Emangnya Sehun liar apa -_-

"Nanti aja Krys, belum waktunya. Kalo ditembak ntar mati, pfft.." Jongin mau ketawa tapi melihat muka serius Krystal dia berhenti. "Hmm..sebenarnya kan ini kamu juga yang mulai, gara-gara kenalan kemarin itu Sehun jadi ngira kita ada hubungan apa-apa padahal sepupuan. Tapi gapapa, makasih juga, aku jadi tau Sehun itu gimana. Dan jangan kasitau Sehun dulu kalau kita sepupuan."

Ya jadi sebenarnya Krystal udah mau ngasitau Sehun kalo dia gak usah sok-sok nyaingin Krystal buat dapetin Jongin, karena Krystal sama Jongin itu sepupuan dan lagi Jongin suka juga kok sama Sehun. Krystal memutar mata jengah, " Seneng banget tuh dikejar-kejar sampe segitunya, makanya tanggepin, kasian juga kan dianya."

"Aku tanggepin kok nggak aku diemin"

"Ck. Maksudku tuh bilang ke dia kalau kamu juga suka sama dia. Terus kalian pacaran, gitu!"

"Hmm… tau kan Krys. Sehun itu tipe cewek yang kayak gitu. Belum diapa-apain aja ngesms tiap pagi siang sore malam, kadang-kadang kalo malam juga suka nelpon nanyain ini itu, tiap hari di sekolah nempel terus kayak orang pacaran. Nah kita kan bentar lagi naik kelas dua belas, jadi aku gak mau dengan nantinya aku nembak Sehun sekarang dan kita pacaran, dia malah jadi sepenuhnya merhatiin aku daripada pelajarannya. Jadi aku maunya nanti aja kalau udah selesai sekolah, aku pastiin dia jadi pacarku," kata Jongin dengan senyum gantengnya.

Krystal terperangah, Jongin punya pemikiran sampe kayak gitu. Wow. "Ehmm…emangnya yakin nih, Sehun bakal mau suka terus sama kamu sampe selesai sekolah nanti?"

Jongin cuma ketawa kecil dan balas nanya, "Kamu udah tau dia, emangnya kamu yakin dia bakalan berhenti suka sama aku?"

"Hm…iya juga sih," Krystal teringat Sehun yang kalo di sekolah tiap hari selalu ada di dekat Jongin. "Yaudah deh, terserah kamu aja…"

.

.

ToBeCountinue…

.

.

Hai semua

Aku balik nih. Sebenarnya aku punya acc lama dif fn tapi sumpah tadi aku baca cerita-ceritaku di akun itu..ga banget -_- malu-maluin, jadi aku gamau ntar aku apdet disana terus ada yang baca fanfic2 lamaku kekekkekek xD tapi sayang juga kalo akun itu dihapus yaudah bikn baru aja wkwkwkwkwk :v Yahhh walopun sebenarnya ini juga ga kalah hancur sih, emang ga bakat nulis cerita bagus tapi tetep maksain nulis T_T yaudah suma sampe sini aja bisanya.

Lagi suka banget sama pair Kaibaek dan Kaihun, jadi percobaan/? pake Kaihun dulu :v Plis review ya, kasi komen/kritik/saran/pendapat/uneg2 tentang cerita sama penulisannya pokoknya semuamuanya, kasi aku masukan biar bisa diperbaiki ini yang jelek banget :'D

See you in next chapter~ 3


	2. Chapter 2

Liburan musim panas tiba. Ahh…indahnya. Cuaca yang bagus, angin bertiup pelan menyebarkan bau khas musim panas, jangkrik-jangkrik di halaman berbunyi nyaring menghasilkan irama menenangkan. Matahari bersinar dengan teriknya, langit biru cerah dengan awan-awan lucu mirip permen kapas.

"Hmm…awannya tebal banget, kayaknya enak kalau lompat-lompat, tiduran dan guling-guling disana hahaha xD …" kata Sehun pelan sambil menikmati suasana begitu keluar dari rumahnya.

Oh iya…siang ini dia mau main ke rumah Sulli, sekalian mau nanya-nanya soal camp musim panas yang diadakan lusa sama pihak sekolah. Sambil menikmati angin musim panas, Sehun berjalan riang ke rumah Sulli yang cuma berjarak dua rumah. Dengan rambut hitam lurus sebahu yang bergoyang mengikuti langkahnya, dihiasi pita manis bewarna oranye yang senada dengan baju terusan selutut bergambar bunga matahari di bagian dada membuat Sehun tampak sangat manis. Tunggu aja sampai Jongin ngeliat Sehun berpenampilan begini, tsk…pasti nggak ngedip-ngedip.

Sampai di depan rumah Sulii, Sehun mengetuk pintu dan tak lama kemudian muncullah Sulli dari balik pintu. Tampilannya masih ngegembel khas bangun tidur.

"Ck..pemalas, udah jam sebelas baru bangun tidur, liat nih Sehun udah mandi, udah wangi udah cantik."

Sulli pasang muka cengo, pedenya Sehun, tapi iya juga sih Sehun emang cantik apalagi tampilannya sekarang yang oranye-oranye mengingatkan Sulli sama cewe-cewe yang di iklan minuman penyegar yang biasanya tayang di TV saat musim panas seperti ini. Sulli ngebalas, "siapa yang baru bangun, udah dari tadi pagi kok bangunnya. Tapi ya gitu…malas keluar kamar, enakanan guling-guling di tempat tidur."

Sulli mengajak Sehun masuk ke kamarnya. Di ruang tengah ada mamanya Sulli yang lagi nonton TV. Setelah menyapa sebentar, Sehun nyusul Sulli ke kamarnya.

"Tunggu bentar, ya. Aku mandi dulu," kata Sulli sambil mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sehun tiduran di kasur Sulli. Sepertinya Sulli baru aja selesai merapikan kamarnya sebelum Sehun datang. Mata Sehun memandang seisi kamar. Di ujung kasur ada baju yang tadi dikeluarin Sulli dari lemari buat dipakainya habis mandi. Sehun ngelirik ke arah kaca rias, ada beberapa aksesoris yang terkumpul dalam sebuah toples. Aha!~

Sehabis Sulli mandi, Sehun nyuruh Sulli cepat-cepat memakai baju biru yang udah disiapin tadi. Abis itu nyuruh Sulli duduk di kursi depan kaca rias. _'Heheheum…Sehun beraksi,'_ batinnya sambil merapikan rambut panjang sulli dengan sisir. Sulli sih pasrah aja mau diapain sama Sehun. Dia cuma diam sambil ngeliat wajahnya yang entah kenapa kok jelek diliat dari kaca yang jaraknya dekat banget. Tak lama kemudian, Sehun selesai dengan karyanya. Senyum manis tampak puas menghiasi wajahnya.

"Nah…selesai~," kata Sehun.

Sulli ketawa kencang, ngeliat tampilan dirinya dan Sehun di kaca, "Hun...kita udah kayak JKT48 tau nggak?"

"Hahaha...lucu kan~"

Sulli dipasangin pita-pita biru yang sama sama warna bajunya. Jadi, Sehun oranye-oranye dan Sulli biru-biru xD .Dasar Sehun.

.

.

"Namanya emang summer camp, tapi kita nanti di sana nggak bikin tenda. Tempatnya itu memang dibuat khusus untuk pelajar yang mau mengisi liburan dengan aktivitas yang berhubungan dengan alam. Di sana itu ada penginapan buat kita tidur, ada aulanya juga, ada halaman yang luas buat acara game-game gitu. Pokoknya lengkap deh. Kita cuma bawa baju. Perlengkapan game juga disediakan dari sana."

"Ooh gitu…" Sehun mengangguk-angguk paham. Soalnya di sekolahnya yang lama kalau summer camp ya bawa tenda buat tidur.

"Di sana juga ada persawahan loh. Indah banget pemandangannya! Udah ngga sabar…"

"Wah, iyakah? Aaa pasti seru..iya udah ngga sabar. Apalagi nanti di sana sama Jongin umm~"

"Jongin aja yang diingat, di sana juga ada Krystal hayoo…"

"Ish apaan sih. Memangnya kenapa kalo ada Krystal. Jonginnya suka sama Sehun, kok.." cemberut Sehun.

"Mwoyaa -_-" Sulli mau manas-manasin Sehun tapi bingung soalnya kepedean Sehun bikin nggak bisa berkata-kata.

.

.

Hari yang dinanti-nanti pun tiba. Sabtu pagi semua siswa yang ikut camp berkumpul dulu di halaman sekolah. Nanti berangkatnya sama-sama naik bus. Sehun dan Sulli diantar mamanya Sehun naik mobil. Habis berpamitan, mereka jalan beriringan menuju gerombolan teman-teman yang udah ngumpul. Sebelum sampai barisan, Sehun balik lagi lari-lari ke mobil mamanya yang belum pergi. Mau mengantar boneka pinku-pinkunya. Sulli sebenarnya tadi udah bilang nggak usah bawa boneka. Sehun sebenarnya bukannya nggak bisa tidur tanpa boneka, tapi buat gaya katanya. Tsk, bikin kesal Sulli aja. Dan pas tadi Sehun ngeliat nggak ada yang bawa boneka, jadilah dia ngebalikin bonekanya ke mobil cepat-cepat sebelum diliat sama anak-anak. Sulli pengen ngegebukin Sehun -_-.

"Ehh..eh Sulli liat itu Jongin!"

Sehun terpana melihat Jongin. Dia sadar ternyata selama ini dia belum pernah ngeliat Jongin di luar sekolah. Selama ini dia ketemu Jongin di sekolah dengan seragamnya. Dan melihat tampilan keren Jongin hari ini bikin Sehun melting.

Tak mau membuang waktu, Sehun ninggalin Sulli yang jalan ke barisan, buat nyamperin Jongin. Sesampainya di dekat Jongin, Sehun pasang senyuman paaaling manis.

"Jongin…selamat pagi :))"

Jongin menoleh, "pagi, Sehunnie," balasnya sambil senyum.

' _Sumpah ganteng banget mamaaa~~~'_

"Eumm…Jongin ganteng banget deh hari ini…"

"Eh..?" Jongin jelas kagetlah dibilang gitu sama Sehun. Jongin balas ketawa kecil, "hahaha…Sehun juga cantik."

Oww oww Sehun mendidih.

.

.

Perjalanan terasa sangat menyenangkan. Jongin duduk tepat di belakang Sehun. Walaupun dipisah sama sandaran kursi yang agak tinggi, nggak apa-apa Sehun bisa ngintipin Jongin dari celah kursinya dan kursi sebelahnya.

"Ya ampun, Sehun -_-" Baekhyun disebelahnya memutar mata jengah.

Sehun sebenarnya bisa dan udah ngobrol sama Jongin dengan berdiri pake lutut di atas kursinya menghadap Jongin. Nawarin makanan, ngobrolin tentang pohon di kanan kiri jalan atau apalah.

"Hihihi…Baekkie kenapa…" Sehun beralih ke belakang lagi. Di sebelah Jongin, ada Chanyeol, Sehun baru kenalan tadi. Chanyeol ngomong sesuatu ke Sehun dan mengedip penuh arti, lalu Sehun mengangguk dan ngomong ke Baekhyun, "Baekkie..ini ada Chanyeol titip salam buat Baekkie. Katanya Baekkie kok sombong banget nggak mau noleh ke belakang."

Chanyeol melotot. Tadi kan dia nyuruh Sehun buat bisik aja ke Baekhyun. Lah ini malah ngomong keras gitu yaampun.

Muka Baekhyun merah padam, "Ish…diam."

Sehun cuma ketawa-ketawa diikuti gelengan kepala dari Jongin.

.

.

Krystal dan teman-temannya menyelesaikan penampilan mereka diiringi tepuk tangan meriah. Sehun dalam hati mengakui kalau mereka keren, ikut bertepuk tangan pelan. Acara pembukaan summercamp pun selesai setelah penampilan Krystal cs dan doa dari seorang guru. Kemarin itu Sehun mau ikut juga tampil buat pembukaan sebenarnya, tapi Krystal merajai dan ngatur banget menurutnya, males deh.

Oh iya…Sehun baru tau kalau Jongin ikut jadi panitia untuk acara ini. Panitia intinya memang para guru, tapi dibantu juga sama beberapa siswa, termasuk Jongin. Makanya itu selama pembukaan Jongin nggak keliatan. Hufft...

.

.

Seharian ini seru banget. Sehun banyak dapat kenalan baru, ada Luna, Bomi, Suho, Naeun dan Minseok yang gembul xD . Jadi tadi mereka semua ditutup matanya dan disuruh memencar sejauh mungkin sampai hitungan lima. Sebelum hitungan selesai, mereka harus menangkap sebanyak mungkin teman-teman lain yang juga ditutup matanya. Sehun sih udah megangin Sulli dari awal. Nah pas hitungan selesai dan Sehun buka kain penutup mata, dia lagi megang Baekhyun yang lagi pegangan sama Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo dipegang Luna, Luna lagi dipegangin Bomi lalu Bomi lagi narik Minseok. Sedangkan Sulli nangkap Naeun dan kaki Sulli lagi dipegangin sama Suho yang jatuh karena tabrakan. Karena mereka satu tautan, mereka dijadiin teman kelompok game. Gitu cara nentuin kelompoknya. Seru banget soalnya kalau dalam hitungan lima nggak megang siapa-siapa, bakalan dikasi hukuman, jadi deh mereka buru-buru nangkap siapa aja yang bisa dijangkau. Yang paling seru sih yang pas di kolam renang. Jadi ada 8 orang yang masuk kolam berhadapan dan saling menautkan tangan, 1 orang lagi menjatuhkan diri dari atas dan ditangkap sama teman-teman yang dibawah. Hahaha, tadi Minseok sempat khawatir kalau nanti dia jatuh karena keberatan. Tapi karena diteriakin kata-kata semangat sama teman-temannya dia berani juga menjatuhkan diri dan dipelukin di kolam. Hahahahaha…benar-benar nggak rugi ikut summer camp tahun ini.

.

.

Sampai akhirnya saat makan malam, senyum Sehun sedikit memudar ngeliat Jongin sama Krystal yang jalan bareng menuju ruang makan. Seharian ini dia emang sempet lupa sama Jongin karena keasyikan main. Eh, tapi dia juga nggak ngeliat Krystal habis acara pembukaan. _'Apa mereka berduaan terus ya,'_ batin Sehun. Sebenarnya bukan, Jongin emang cuma ikut game sebentar karena dia banyak kerjaan, tapi kalo Krystal ikut semua rangkaian acara kok. Sehun aja yang nggak merhatiin karena terlalu asyik sama teman-temannya. Lagian ngapain juga Sehun merhatiin Krystal, males deh.

Sehun masih memerhatikan mereka. Krystal semeja sama Jongin dan beberapa orang lainnya. Sedangkan Sehun ada di meja lain sama teman-temannya. _'Jongin kenapa, sih? Bahkan nyamperin Sehun aja nggak, kita kan akrab, tapi Jongin nggak pernah ngeliat Sehun duluan. Malah sekarang sama sama Krystal. Kan tau kalo Sehun suka banget sama Jongin. Atau…apa cuma Sehun aja yang punya pemikiran kayak gini. Apa cuma Sehun aja yang suka sama Jongin tapi Jonginnya suka sama Krystal…'_ , karena pemikirannya mata Sehun berkaca-kaca dan hampir meneteskan air mata.

"Loh…Sehun kenapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

Sehun cuma nunduk diam dengan air mata yang berjatuhan di pipinya. Baekhyun sama Kyungsoo sebenarnya udah tau soalnya daritadi mereka merhatiin Sehun yang ngeliatin ke arah Jongin dan Krystal.

Sementara itu di meja Jongin, Krystal dari tadi juga udah nyadar kalo Sehun mandangin mereka dengan muka cemberut. Pas Sehun udah nangis, karena nggak tega dia pun nyuruh Jongin buat nyamperin Sehun.

Jadilah Jongin di sini, di meja Sehun cs dengan Sehun yang masih menunduk. Duh sebenarnya Jongin bingung, dia sadar ini salahnya cuma dia nggak tau kalau Sehun beneran sesuka itu sama dia sampai nangis kayak gini. Karena nggak tahan sama pelototan Bekhyun dan Kyungsoo akhirnya Jongin nunduk sedikit buat ngomong sama Sehun.

"Sehunnie…"

Sehun jelas kagetlah ada Jongin di sampingnya. Buru-buru Sehun menghapus air matanya.

"Eh..iya Jongin ada apa…" katanya dengan muka yang dipaksain senyum.

Jongin jadi makin ngerasa bersalah. "Kita makan bareng yuk, berdua aja…" Jongin mengajak dengan senyum ramahnya yang biasa membuat Sehun berbunga-bunga.

"Hm…" Sehun melihat ke arah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang mengangguk-angguk dan teman lainnya pasang wajah bingung, "…iya deh", kata Sehun akhirnya. Kalau di situasi normal sih tanpa pikir panjang Sehun langsung mengiyakan. Tapi ini kan… nanti kalau Jongin nanyain kenapa dia nangis, dia harus jawab apa. Dia harus bilang 'karena Sehun cemburu ngeliat Jongin sama Krystal berduaan,' gitu? Pasti Jongin nganggap dia aneh, dia sama Jongin kan nggak punya hubungan khusus. Masa Sehun sampai menangis karena itu. Tapi…masa Jongin nggak ngerti, sih? Sisi hatinya yang lain mengatakan, ' _apa Sehun selama ini terlalu agresif ya, apa itu bikin Jongin nggak nyaman sama Sehun? Sehun udah ngejar-ngejar Jongin tapi ternyata sia-sia karena Jonginnya sendiri nggak suka sama Sehun dengan sikap yang kayak gitu…'_

"Hiks…" Sehun terisak satu kali dan berusaha dia tahan.

Jongin kaget, "Sehunnie…?" Dengan segera dia mencari tempat dan menemukan sebuah meja yang masih kosong berada di paling ujung ruangan. Jongin menarik tangan Sehun dan mendudukkan Sehun di kursi meja tersebut. Jongin menarik kursi satunya di sebelah Sehun dan duduk di atasnya.

Canggung. Sehun udah selesai nangisnya dan sekarang matanya agak sembab. Sementara Jongin juga nggak tau mau ngomong apa atau harus ngelakuin apa. Dia juga nggak terlalu mengerti sama keadaannya. Tadi dia dibilangin jahat sama Krystal karena nyuekin Sehun, dia nggak nyangka jadi serumit ini. Dia juga nggak mungkin kan meluk Sehun sambil ngelus-ngelus rambutnya. Biasa diliatin sama seisi ruangan nanti. Jadi dia cuma diam nungguin Sehun selesai nangis sampai tenang.

"Jongin…" kata Sehun pelan tanpa menoleh ke arah Jongin.

"Iya, Sehunnie?

"Em…maaf ya. Udah bikin suasananya jadi kayak gini."

"Hm...iya nggak apa-apa," kata Jongin tersenyum, "Sehun mau makan?" Sehun cuma balas mengangguk dan Jongin beranjak mengambil makanan mereka, "tunggu sebentar ya."

Sekembalinya Jongin, mereka makan dalam diam. Padahal biasanya sambil bercanda ketawa-ketawa. Sehun sih, kenapa pake acara nangis coba. Kan gini jadinya.

.

.

Sehun tidur peluk-pelukan sama Sulli. Acara hari ini udah selesai jadi semuanya diperbolehkan tidur. Dia nyeritain semuanya ke Sulli. Sulli cuma bisa dengerin sambil ngelus-ngelus punggungnya. Entah Sulli lupa atau bagaimana, tapi Sulli sama sekali nggak bilang kalau Jongin sama Krystal sepupuan.

"Kenapa sih tadi Sehun nangis, jadi aneh rasanya, biasanya kan Sehun senang banget kalo sama Jongin tapi tadi kayak gimana gitu..."

"Yaudah, kan Jonginnya juga nggak bilang apa-apa, dia cuma mau nenangin Sehun aja...mungkin."

"Iya...tapi kan jadi nggak enakan. Pas Sehun nangis tadi Jonginnya diam kayak bingung gitu", Sehun cemberut.

"Hm...kalo gitu, besok Sehun harus ngomong sama Jongin, terus jadi Sehun yang kayak biasanya lagi, yang selalu ceria yang selalu senyum kalo ada di dekat Jongin hahaha...bikin suasananya jadi yang kayak biasanya lagi..."

"Hm...iya Sulli bener. Makasih Sulli~" kata Sehun meluk Sulli kencang.

.

.

Pagi ini agendanya setelah olahraga para siswa akan berkunjung ke persawahan di sebelah areal camp. Sehun udah siap-siap dan tampil cantik pagi ini. Nanti dia mau ngomong dan menghabiskan waktu sama Jongin, mau memperbaiki suasana kemarin gitu. Sulli yang habis mandi cuma geleng-geleng ngeliat Sehun dandan, mau ke sawah doang juga. Tapi gapapa dong, nanti kan mau bareng Jongin, mau main di sawah, menanam padi dan memandikan kerbau sekalian, Sehun teringat cerita-cerita di buku Bahasa Indonesia SD -_- , terus nanti dari rumah-rumahan sawah ngeliat matahari sunset dengan langit yang jingga serta padi hijau yang bergoyang mengikuti arah angin. Sehun, ini bukan pantai sayang, ini sawah, okey. Sehabis berkemas, Sehun dan Sulli menuju ke ruang makan untuk sarapan.

"Selamat pagi semua..." kata Sehun dengan senyuman cerahnya.

"Pagi Sehunnie, udah ngga mewek lagi nih~" kata Kyungsoo menggoda.

"Ehehe..nggak dong. Nanti cantiknya hilang~" yang langsung dibalas muka flat sama semuanya.

Kayaknya mood Sehun udah balik, semoga aja nggak down lagi. Susah ngehadepin orang yang biasanya ceria tiba-tiba jadi sedih. Ibaratnya awan nih, yang tadinya cerah terang benderang, tiba-tiba diliputi awan hitam. Oke lupakan perumpamaan yang ngaco ini.

Sehun cs berjalan menuju persawahan sambil bercanda tawa. Duh...lihatlah wajah-wajah bahagia mereka. Masa muda, masa SMA yang paling indah kata orang-orang. Hm...semoga aja ke depannya hanya ada hal-hal baik yang terjadi :)) .

Anak-anak dikumpulkan di satu sisi tanah lapang yang tak begitu luas, dijelasin kalau persawahan ini juga bagian dari areal camp dan memang sang pemilik camp sengaja membuat persawahan di sini untuk memberikan edukasi kecil mengenai cara menanam padi, oh...dan ada kolam ikannya juga. Sehabis pengarahan, sebagian siswa ada yang turun ke sawah untuk melihat bagaimana cara menanam padi pada sawah yang sudah dibajak. Sayang tidak ada kerbau seperti bayangan Sehun. Disini membajaknya pakai pembajak modern yang mirip traktor(?). Ada juga siswa yang diajari bagaimana memilih bibit padi yang layak tanam. Ada yang sekedar melihat-lihat kolam ikan dan ada yang cuma main-main di sawah yang belum ditanami padi, seperti Jongin dan Krystal... Apa?!

"Tsk, ish Krystal ngerebut Jonginnya Sehun lagi. Ini nggak bisa dibiarin." Sehun panas melihat Jongin dan Krystal di tengah sawah berduaan. Berduaan? Sebenarnya nggak sih, rame-rame kok sama yang lain. Tapi gimana namanya juga orang cemburu ya ngeliatnya gitu.

"Jongin!~" panggil Sehun tapi ngga ada dari segerombolan itu yang dengar, "Jongiiin...~" panggilnya lagi. Krystal dengar tapi Jongin nggak.

Mendengar panggilan Sehun, ide jahat Krystal muncul. Krystal makin mepet ke Jongin, tangan kanannya melingkar di pinggang Jongin sok-sok mau jatuh. Ish Sehun nggak tahan ngeliatnya. Dengan segera dia turun ke sawah.

"Jongiiiiin...Jongiiiiinn, ish... Jong- aduuuh!"

Yap. Sehun jatuh. Lumpur yang dalam dan sangat lengket menghalangi pergerakannya, saat badannya sudah condong dan kakinya masih terjebak di lumpur, jadilah ia seperti sekarang. Sebagian rambutnya kecipratan lumpur. Wajah serta bajunya jangan ditanya. Suara tawa terdengar dari sekelilingnya. _'Hiks...Mama...'_ Sehun mau nangis rasanya. Malu banget ya ampun. Sehun mencoba berdiri tapi susah, cuma bisa duduk tanpa bisa mengangkat badannya. Suara tawa Chanyeol paling keras, Sehun kenal suaranya. Dan saat dia mengangkat wajahnya, dia melihat Jongin juga tertawa.

' _Jahat, jahat. Jongin jahat. Semuanya jahat.'_ Sehun terisak menundukkan wajah, menyangganya pada kedua lengannya yang ia taruh di atas lututnya yang peuh lumpur.

Jongin yang melihat ini tak tinggal diam, dia memang merasa lucu tadi, tapi dia tidak setega itu untuk terus tertawa dan membiarkan Sehun. Dengan segera dia menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehunnie..." setibanya di samping Sehun, Jongin meraih tangan Sehun mencoba membantu mengangkat tubuhnya. Tapi Sehun hanya diam terus menunduk dan menangis, "Sehunnie...ayo berdiri..."

"Hiks...Jongin ngapain kesini...sana pergi sama Krystal aja! Nggak usah peduliin Sehun! Hiks, Jongin jahat!" bentak Sehun sambil nangis, Sehun terus menunduk nggak mau Jongin melihat wajahnya yang pasti berantakan banget.

Jongin ketawa kecil, "Iya iya aku minta maaf ya... Ayo kita bersihkan wajah Sehun dulu. Sehun nggak malu diketawain sama yang lain?"

Akhirnya dengan Jongin memegang kedua lengan Sehun dan mengangkatnya, Sehun mau berdiri juga, dan digiring Jongin ke sungai kecil di pinggir sawah. Hehehe, Sehun kerbaunya ternyata :v . Di sungai kecil ada pancuran air yang terbuat dari bambu. Jongin menampung air dengan kedua tangannya, lalu membasuh wajah Sehun yang lagi jongkok disampingnya. Dan terlihatlah wajah Sehun yang merah karena tangisnya yang mulai mereda. Wajah Jongin juga merah, tapi bukan karena abis nangis, tapi karena dicie-cie in sama anak-anak. Duuhh~. Cinta bersemi di tengah sawah kata mereka :D .

"Sehun marah ya?" Jongin ikut duduk di samping Sehun.

Sehun buang muka awalnya, tapi akhirnya dia nyahut, "Jongin...Jongin kok jahat banget sih. Jongin tau kan kalo Sehun itu suka sama Jongin, tapi...", air matanya berkumpul lagi, "tapi Jongin suka bikin Sehun cemburu berdua-duaan sama Krystal. Harusnya, hiks...harusnya dari awal Jongin bilang kalo Jongin sukanya sama Krystal jadi Sehun nggak usah deketin Jongin. Tapi yang ada...hiks, yang ada Jongin sikapnya baik banget sama Sehun. Kan Sehun jadi ngira kalo Jongin juga suka sama Sehun, hiks..."

Jongin tersenyum sepanjang Sehun bercerita. Sehun manis banget, sih. Jongin sebenarnya mau ngulur waktu lagi, tapi kalo udah begini mau gimana lagi. Kayaknya ini memang waktu yang tepat.

"Perkiraan Sehun nggak salah kok..." dibalas tatapan bingung sama Sehun, "aku emang suka sama Sehun". Ngeliat wajah Sehun, rambut basahnya yang nempel di dahinya, sisa air yang ada di pipinya serta tatapannya itu loohh...ah Jongin ga akan nunda-nunda lagi, "Sehunnie...Sehunnie suka sama Jongin kan?" Jongin maksudnya menggoda, tapi dibalas anggukan polos sama Sehun bikin Jongin ketawa, "aku juga suka, sukaaa banget sama Sehun. Dari awal kenal Sehun yang ceria udah merebut perhatian banyak orang, termasuk aku. Sehun yang baik, yang perhatian, yang cerewet hahahaha..." Jongin ngingat-ngingat Sehun kalo lagi di sekolah, "emm...aku emang bukan orang yang romantis sih, nggak bisa bikin kata-kata yang romantic, aku juga ngga terlalu paham sama perasaan Sehun gimana, tapi yang aku tau, aku suka sama Sehun dan Sehun juga sebaliknya, jadi...em, Sehunnie...mau jadi pacarku?"

Sehun terpana, pengennya sih teriak di depan muka Jongin, 'iya Sehun mau, mauuuu banget! Kenapa nggak dari kemaren-kemaren sih nembaknya!' tapi Sehun cuma "aaa..itu, emmm...iya...iya Sehun mau..." sambil mengangguk malu-malu.

Habis itu yang terdengar adalah teriakan 'ciee cieee' yang ganas dari semua penjuru(?)

.

.

FIN

.

.

Yaampun yaampunn aku gatau aku nulis apa :""" jeleeekk! Aaaaaaa /.\ *kabur*

Dduh ini gimana sih, aku bener-bener payah soal pemilihan kata. Maksudnya itu gini, Sehun sama Jongin itu sama2 polos(?) aku mau jadiin cerita mereka ngga seperti cerita2 kebanyakan. Mau bikin yang bener2 khas anak sekolah. Kayak misalnya kita di sekolahan lagi naksir seseorang, dan dia naksir kita, kan ngga langsung main(?) tuh, bukan langsung dia bisa memonopoli(?) kita, atau kita bisa yang akrab banget sama dia, duh gimana sih ngejelasinnya -_- . Pokoknya yak lo suka kan pasti malu2 gitu, ngga langsung pegang2 tangan, pelukan bahkan ciuman kek cerita2 kebanyakan :'D .. Aaaa pokoknya gitu deh. Kasi reviw plis, kasi kritikan seharusnya yang bagus itu kekgimana T-T


End file.
